


Ghosts On The Dance Floor

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Beheaded Cousins, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ghost Hunters, Minor Mentions of Death, cleves is the big sister figure the beheaded cousins deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: After Catherine Parr tells the beheaded cousins a ghost story, Anne Boleyn comes up with a bright idea. What could possibly go wrong when ghost hunting with the chaotic second queen?
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108





	Ghosts On The Dance Floor

Catherine Parr was an excellent storyteller. Of course she was. The woman was a writer, after all.

Sometimes, being a good storyteller can come in handy when you have two hyperactive gremlins running around the house. So, as she always had done, Parr opted to use her wit to her advantage, convincing the beheaded cousins night after night to stay still and let her tell them a story.

One night though, Parr made the mistake of agreeing to tell them a scary story.

It wasn’t that the story was particularly frightening by any means! In fact, it was relatively tame. Just a simple story about the ghost of a woman who lives in the theatre and only comes out at night. Even Kit wasn’t too spooked by it. 

No, the problem was the determined glimmer in Anne’s eyes. 

What was she planning this time? Parr didn’t even want to think about what dumb idea the girl was conjuring.

It was at work the next day when Anne cornered Cleves, explaining that she and Kit were staying after work to “investigate something.” 

…Oh no. Investigating something was usually Boleyn-speak for ‘breaking and entering’. Still though, Cleves knew she couldn’t let the pair get into trouble by themselves. Especially not when Kit looked so sheepish about whatever the idea may be.

“Come on, Anna! Double trouble?” Anne prompted with a cheeky grin, making the woman roll her eyes.

“Double trouble.”

Once the show finished that night, the three troublemakers managed to get the others to leave under the pretense that they were going to see a movie Cleves had wanted to catch. To their surprise, none of the queens complained or attempted to invite themselves along. Instead, they all wished them a good time and were on their way.

Of course, Jane couldn’t resist one final look back to the three to request that Cleves, “take care of my girls.” 

Then, all of a sudden, the theatre was empty save for a few workers from backstage who were still cleaning up and making sure everything was in the right place. It was strange though. The tiny theatre seemed eerie with such dim lighting and so little sound.

“So…” Cleves smirked, turning to the girls.

“Oh, right! Cleves, welcome to the official SIX ghost hunting club,” Anne grinned, before wincing slightly. “We really need a better name.”

For a moment, Cleves was stunned. She genuinely thought Anne was joking until she saw the determined look on the girl’s face. Did she really think she was going to catch some spirit in a theatre barely scraping a hundred years old? Never mind that, did she really believe in ghosts at all? After all, they were supposed to be haunting palaces and courts all over the country.

If anyone was to believe in silly stories though, of course it would be Anne. The girl was nothing if not adventurous… and slightly gullible. 

Giving a smirk, Cleves shook her head and looked to the girl with doubtful eyes. “And how exactly do you propose we find a ghost in the first place?”

“Easy! Maggie gave me this sound recording thingy so we can ask questions and see if they answer! They do it in all the ghost shows,” Anne declared, opening her bag up to show the others. “Oh, and I stole one of Aragon’s crosses just in case a demon comes after us.”

**“A DEMON?”**

Why was Cleves not even slightly surprised to know that Kit was just as invested in - though evidently far more nervous about - this dumb plan as her cousin? The teenager really was impressionable and Anne could be the definition of a terrible influence. 

Wrapping an arm around Kit, Cleves gave a reassuring smile. ‘Their own personal guard dog’, as Anne liked to call her, would keep them safe from any demons or vengeful spirits. 

Besides, ghosts aren’t even real! 

_…Right?_

After almost an hour of seeing absolutely nothing whilst they explored the tiny theatre, the girls finally sat down on the stage and pulled out the voice recorder. Anne was getting bored. This wasn’t the action-filled ghost chase she’d been expecting! Ghostbusters, Scooby-Doo and all those stupid ghost hunting shows had prepared her for far greater things. Anne Boleyn needed more.

The questions started off relatively normal at first. Anne asked the ghost if she was there, how long she’d been there, how she died; that sort of thing. Of course, they heard no response, but Anne was determined that they’d hear voices when they listened back.

Just as they went to playback the audio though, the girls froze. 

Footsteps.

Immediately, Kit pushed herself into Anne’s arms, looking around the theatre cautiously. Anne wasn’t going to let some dumb ghost scare her baby cousin, though. 

“It’s okay, Kitten. Just creaky floorboards or wind or something. This place is old, remember?” Anne hummed in a surprisingly mature way. Cleves could see through the motherly facade, though. Yes, Anne cared for her baby cousin. In fact, she loved her more than anything! That didn’t change the fact that they’d have to leave without seeing a ghost if Kit got upset, though. 

There was no way Anne was ready to pack up and give in so soon.

“HEY! GHOST! COME ON OUT THEN!”

That battle cry almost made the beheaded cousins jump out of their skin. They hadn’t been expecting Cleves to get so invested in the investigation. 

“COME ON, LADY. I KNOW YOU’RE IN HERE.”

Okay, maybe she was being slightly too aggressive. I mean, after all, they did work in that theatre six days a week. Maybe they shouldn’t have antagonised a spirit in their place of work. Maybe, just maybe, this was a bad idea.

Maybe it was just her paranoia, but Kit could’ve sworn she heard more footsteps from backstage as Cleves yelled into the abyss. Footsteps that seemed to be getting closer… Too close.

“So… let me get this straight? You did what? Fell off the stage and died? What a ridiculous way to die! Or maybe a stage light fell on you? I bet that was painful, wasn’t it?” Cleves continued, despite the horrified looks on the cousins’ faces. “Well? Would you like to demonstrate? COME ON, I’M ALL YOURS!”

Was Cleves seriously asking a ghost to attack her? Had she lost her mind?

**“COME AT ME, BRO!”**

The slamming noise that came from backstage was undeniable this time. Someone, or something, was back there. Watching them. 

“It’s okay, Kitten. Nothing to be scared of. We’re-“

Anne was quickly cut off by her own screaming as a figured rushed from the shadows, descending upon them at the speed of light. The screaming girl just wrapped herself protectively around her cousin and squeezed her eyes shut, readying herself for whatever was about to happen. 

And then… nothing.

Anne didn’t even dare to pry her eyes open until she noticed the distinct sound of laughter surrounding her. Laughter she recognised all too well.

Standing above them with a white bedsheet wrapped around her shoulders was the one and only Catherine Parr. Of course, Cleves was right by her side, howling with laughter. The jokes always funnier when it’s not on you.

“You should’ve seen your faces!” Cleves teased, whilst Parr carefully helped the girls to their feet. The only response she got to that was a death glare from Anne. 

_Traitor._

The second they spotted Jane and Aragon approaching the stage, the girls rushed into Jane’s arms, admittedly desperate for the woman’s comfort after the fright they received, no matter how silly it seemed. Even as she chuckled, Jane provided a reassuring aura that only a mother could possess, calming Kit’s thumping heart and Anne’s racing mind.

“I think it’s time we head home. Don’t want to be keeping the ghosts up any longer,” Jane quipped, earning a light slap on her arm from Anne. When even the mum of the group is teasing you, you know you made a slight fool of yourself.

As they all left the building, Cleves made sure to grab Anne’s bag and the recording device that was still laying in the centre of the stage. It was the least she could do after her prank almost scared the poor girl to death.

It was Aragon who got one final teasing statement in before they agreed to drop the subject altogether for the night.

“That’ll teach you to steal my crosses.”

Of course, Anne Boleyn would never truly learn her lesson. The chaotic queen was far too hyperactive for that. Knowing her, she’d probably be back at it again within a few hours. They couldn’t be mad though. After all, that’s why they loved her. 

Their sweet Boleyn girl: amateur ghost hunter, professional troublemaker.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my loves!! 💚 Sorry, I know this wasn't my greatest work. I've been a little unmotivated recently so I'm just trying to ease myself back into writing with some beheaded cousins. I hope you liked it! 🦆


End file.
